Halo 3: They knew this day would come
by ZealousReformer
Summary: This story is actual events that occured the same day when Bungie released the news of Halo 3.


Halo 3: They knew this day would come.

ZR: Its been a while I know, but I had to do this, I literally wrote this after my dinner. All of it is true, and the only characters are me and my dog Ruby.

* * *

They knew the day would come, but they never knew when. Bungie kept their wall of silence solid, never revealing any secrets. Never had the world wait so anxiously for one thing. Halo 3.

Shea Douglas got off the bus as he usually did, earphones in his ears, blasting a bit of Halo music. He trudged down the lone street toward his apartment. It had been a usual day, school was just weeks away from being over, and everyone was ready to be done with it, including him.

He stopped at the mailboxes, and retrieved his mail. Junk, mail for the parents, more junk, and a college pamphlet. Nothing new. He made his way around the building in front, to his apartment in back. He unlocked the door and went inside. Their dog waiting on the other side, lying down on the floor, waiting for someone to return home. A small dog though she was, she was nonetheless excited when he arrived home.

He gave her as much attention as she needed to quell her enthusiasm. He dropped his backpack off on the stairs leading to the second floor, took off his shoes and jacket, and placed the mail on the kitchen counter. He walked to the living room, very plain though it was, it was home. He turned on the TV and changed it to G4, seeing if there was anything of Pre-E3 coverage. Nothing until 6 PM that night. He sighed and turned off the TV, but not the receiver, his mother was recording Oprah that day, for some odd reason.

He went over to the new computer they purchased not too long ago, top of the line graphics, Speakers, and the like, all for one thing. Gaming. That was what he was into, and that was what he lived for. He booted it up, and signed on to his account. He booted up his Browser and waited for his Homepage, the Bungie website, to load up, while he did, he went to the kitchen, and grabbed a few snacks. He sat back down at the computer, not looking at the screen until he took his first bite.

He stopped. Something on the News update didn't seem right. There was the Halo 2 insignia, but not the number 2…. the number 3 was in its place. Slightly intrigued by it, he looked over to the title, **Halo 3 Announcement.** He couldn't believe it. Was it true? He went into the page, and read the entire article. His heart pounded loudly, his adrenaline kicked in; he noticed a link at the top of the page to the Trailer that was to air at E3 later that night. He clicked it and waited anxiously. He watched it, all two and a half minutes of it.

He can't believe what he sees, he thinks to himself, "I must tell the others." He quickly opens three new windows, and enters the links to various Halo Community sites. First stop, He posts a thread, and hopes for the best. Next, his favorite clan site, He posted another thread, noticing again that he was first on the forums. Again and again he went around to the sites he knew, many already had threads, and some did not. He checked back at He had a bit of a problem like this in the past. Once, he posted breaking news to that forum, and was flamed time and time again for posting something that was already posted, when he in fact, had beaten the Administrator by at least a half an hour. This time, it happened again. The Moderator of that particular forum, told him that they have it, "Covered", and redirected him to the thread. Once again he beat the Administrator by over twenty minutes. But do people care? No. Who ever was flashier was the better one, and the Administrator, had all the powers, while he, had little. He was furious, but nonetheless hopeful of the other sites.

He revisited those sites. This time around, no moderators 'beat him' and no one flamed him. This time, though ignored for the most part, he was praised. He felt…happy, for one of the few times in his miserable life. He felt true happiness. That night, he dreamed wonderful dreams, happy dreams of Halo 3.


End file.
